The Candy Shop
by Elfgirl23
Summary: Gabriel's family owns the best candy store in the town of West Creek. Gabriel is happy to just help out in the store and hang out with his group of friends, know to the town's people as the angels. That all changes when the Winchesters move to town and Gabriel meets their son Sam. As he and Sam become closer friends, feelings start to develop. (A quick Supernatural au)


**Hey guys! This is just a quick AU I thought of the other day. It is complete and kind of short, sorry about that and I hope you like it and don't find it boring. :) Please review what you think. **

Gabriel's family had owned the candy store on Fifth Avenue and Baker Street for generations. They made the best candy and only served the best. Each piece of chocolate was formed to perfection; each wrapper gleamed brightly in the sunlight that shone through the glass. Gabriel loved being at the shop with his family. The customers were always so cheerful and pleasant. The store was spotless and looked like something out of a fairytale.

Shelves that were painted gold lined the walls with jars of candy in every colour, flavour and type; all on multiple floors. Each shelf was dedicated to a certain type of candy and each floor as well. For example one floor was all licorice, another chocolate, gummies, and jawbreakers and so on. All painted with the same metallic gold that shone when the noon sun would come through the stain glass windows. They set different colours across the white tiled, wooden plank and black marble floors.

The stain glass windows themselves had different scenes in each. They were scenes of children playing in the school yard, of ice cream trucks on hot summer days and of a family sitting around a fire with hot chocolate and marshmallows on a cold winter's night. Gabriel loved to examine them whenever he came home from school.

As a child, the family candy store was his favourite place to be. He knew absolutely everything there was to know about candy and chocolate. He knew what made the perfect chocolate, how to make it creamy and rich but not to overfilling that you felt sick. He knew how to perfectly wrap those flavoured candies that you sucked on forever in beautiful foils in all the colours of the rainbow. It was the family legacy and no other company quite knew candy like his.

Every day he would come home from school to the shop. After a long day of mathematics and strict rules it was wonderful to enter the sweet smelling shop and come home to the familiar "Hey sweetie." And be offered a lollipop.

He always helped around the shop. He'd known how to stack them properly ever since he'd been four. And now, at the age of ten, he was an expert. Gabriel took pride in his work, his father would clap in on the back, and his face beaming at the creations his son had created. He's praise Gabriel on it and Gabriel would grin back up at him saying "Everything I know I learned from you, dad!"

His dad would laugh and return behind the counter to help a customer. His mom worked downtown most of the day and in the shop after five. The candy shop was enough to keep them comfortable but the extra money that his mom made kept them safe. If, god forbid, the store went through a slow phase they had no need to worry because the back up money would keep them safe.

Gabriel loved all the customers that came into the store. Most of them were regulars, they were usually older; people who had been shopping at their store for their daily sweet tooth cravings since they were at least five years old. They brought in their grandchildren and children as well, the cycle would continue this way for years and years to come. Gabriel knew every family who lived in the small town of West Creek. They never got any new comers to this town; it was a little out of the way in the state of Oregon. Everyone had lived there for years and never left.

Then that cycle broke a few years back when a new family moved to town. The Winchesters. When they had moved here it had created the biggest stir. People whispered and Gabriel heard many rumours about why they had come here. Most of them were bad. They consisted of that the father was a convict, that the mother had cheated and so they had moved here to get a fresh start, that one of the boys (they had two sons. The names of which Gabriel wasn't clear on) had got in trouble with the law and had been forced to move since no other school in their old town would take them. The list went on and on.

Personally Gabriel didn't know what to believe. He had never been one to judge people based on rumours. He much preferred to see if people were jerks for himself. If they were, well, let's just say they weren't for very long.

If you were rude or a douche you got put into place by the little trickster very quickly. He would pull a prank on them. The embarrassment they gained was enough to make them stop. And if it didn't, he made them look like a fool when they confronted him about it. See, every time he pulled one he would live a rainbow swirled lollipop at the scene of the event. It was his…signature I suppose you could say. Everyone knew it was him; at least you did if you were pranked by him. Still you would never be able to prove it. The lollipop told you nothing, sure it came from his family's candy shop but then everyone shopped there! That was no proof! Plus, they would look even more awful while trying to pin it on an 'innocent' little boy.

Revenge was sweet.

The Winchester's sons did go to Gabriel's school, but they kind of kept to themselves. They had never come into the shop and so Gabriel didn't know them very well. But he wanted to. It was a wish of his to know the boys. They looked so nice! Even if he'd only glanced them from distance. It was enough to fill his heart with a longing. Sure he had a lot of friends; they were like brothers to him. Been together forever. Michael, Lucifer, Uriel, Castiel, Balthazar and Anna. They were the few in the group. All of them were inseparable. Always ready to defend the other. If you got into their group (nicknamed the angels) you were set for life in that town.

It wasn't supposed to be an elite group but, that's what the town had named it and they weren't about to argue. They liked being apart from the rest of the world. Hanging out together, before school, at lunch and for a few minutes after. The jealous glares gave Gabriel pleasure. He liked being a part of something everyone else wanted. It was like a drug, always high off of the envy and anger. All of them were addicted to the popularity.

Sometimes the group of them, or just a few, would come to the shop after school. They would hang out there and chat while Gabriel worked. Sometimes, if they were feeling up to it, they would help out as well. More times not than yes though. Gabriel's parents didn't mind though, as long as it didn't distract their son from his task.

It was on one of these days that he met _him_.

Gabriel was at the shop with Michael and Lucifer. The two boys were like light and day. Michael had dark hair and the dark eyes but he had a glowing personality that made people instantly like him. For a ten year old he was probably the most popular boy in town. He was kind, if a little forward, but he always made rash decisions that ended badly. Strangely he was the light. Lucifer on the other hand was fair haired and had brown eyes. He was moody and didn't talk to people much. To the people around he was the strong silent type, even at the age of ten. He was usually the one to come up with the bad ideas but seemed to keep Michael in check more often than not.

They were stacking shelves at the back of the store by the cash register on the first floor when they came in. Two boys, one looked to be twelve the other the same age as the trio. The younger ones eyes lit up as he entered the store. He pointed out everything to his older brother who grinned and nodded with him. The two acted like they'd never seen candy before!

There was something familiar about the two. The older one had short light brown hair and the greenest eyes Gabriel had ever seen. He had a strong jaw line and a kind glint to his eyes. He stood like a soldier almost and the way he held an arm around his brother's shoulder told Gabriel that he would protect him with his life. The younger brother had fluffy brown hair that fell into his eyes slightly and puppy like brown eyes. His face was a little rounder than the older one but his smile lit up the room. He looked around just like an excited puppy. His body was small and slim, as if he didn't eat much. Actually… to be fair both of them were like that.

The older one looked down at him and said "Now, Dad gave us ten dollars to spend here and we need enough for both of us. Don't go too wild okay Sammy?"

The younger one, Sammy, nodded "Promise." He then ran off, zooming up the wooden staircase and clutching the brass rail as he did. The older one watched him go with a grin and picked out a marshmallow chocolate bar and a bag of black licorice.

His brother came rushing back down with a bag of red and blue gummies and a chocolate bar that was filled with creamy caramel and almonds. He looked so pleased. "I think I got everything I wanted." He announced.

The older brother laughed "Good to know Sam."

The two walked up to the cash register and placed their items on the counter. Gabriel abandoned his work, leaving Michael and Lucifer to cope on their own. They stared at him but said nothing. He went over and stood beside his parents.

"Is that everything then?" His father asked with a bright smile.

The older one nodded and grinned at Sam. His brother grinned back at him cheerfully. The older one pulled a rumpled ten dollar bill and set it on the counter "Will that be enough?"

His father grinned "More than enough young man." He cashed it in and Gabriel packed the candy into a brightly coloured bag. His father took the bag with a thank you and handed the boy his change. As he did he asked "I haven't see you boys around, are you tourists?"

The boy shook his head "No, we just moved here. Dad got a job opportunity and so we packed up and moved here." He paused and said "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Oh! You're the Winchester boys, sorry I should have guessed." His father said with a kind chuckle "Well, welcome to West Creek. If you boys ever need anything you can always come and ask. I'm Kent and this is my wife Harriet and our son Gabriel." He gestured to his family. His mother gave a polite hello but Gabriel could only wave. Shyness suddenly overcoming him. "Those are his friends, Michael and Lucifer." He pointed to the two boys at the back of the room.

Dean waved at them and they waved back hesitantly. "Nice to meet you all." Sam nodded and gave Gabriel a bright smile that, for some odd reason, made Gabriel blush a little but he smiled back brightly as well. "Thanks for your offer; if we need to we'll be sure to take you up on it."

He gestured to his brother "Come on Sammy, Dad's going to want us back soon."

Sam nodded, gave one last wave goodbye and then disappeared out of the store.

After that day Gabriel became obsessed with the boy, Sam Winchester. Not in a creepy way, he just couldn't stop thinking about him. The cute way he'd rushed around the store with an excited glint in his eyes. The way he'd been ready to give up getting all the candy he'd obviously wanted so his brother could get what he wanted as well. The brown bangs that had fallen in his eyes and covered the puppy look a little.

Gabriel didn't know where this was coming from. He had only seen the boy once and suddenly he was all that he could think of. After Sam and his brother, Dean, had left the store he'd gone back to stacking the shelves with Michael and Lucifer. His ten year old mind was rushing at thoughts of befriending the new boy. The other brother probably too but he seemed a little like Lucifer, not that friendly but not cruel either.

Still, it didn't stop him from wanting to know the boys. Yes, definitely both of them. One day, one day he would achieve this. He just knew it. He had to.

The days went by and every day Gabriel would rush to the shop. Entering the sweet smelling heaven, running around to the other side of the counter and grabbing boxes to work. He wanted to be here every moment he could, even on weekends. Any chance to get to see the boy again. Any chance what so ever. And every day he wasn't disappointed.

Sam came to the shop every day for the same candy each time. The chocolate caramel almond bar. It made Gabriel incredibly happy. Not only did he usually work on the chocolate floor but that was the bar he had suggested to his father. He'd loved the idea and had agreed to let Gabriel help him create them and design the package.

It was in a red and gold foil with the chocolate bar broken in half. That way you could see the inside of the bar. It was round like an _Oh Henry!_ but with much smoother and creamery chocolate and rich caramel. The almonds were fresh and slightly roasted to had a bit of a salty taste to the bar. It was one of their most sold bars and so Gabriel slaved away every Saturday to make them just right, along with the rest of the candy.

Sam would rush up the stairs to the chocolate floor where Gabriel would always be. He would smile at Gabriel and say hi every time and then every time Gabriel would grin at him but get to shy to say a word back. Sam didn't seem to mind though and he would yammer on about his day, how he was really liking the new town and then the odd time, when Dean wasn't with him, about where he was or how much of a pain he was being. He would get his chocolate, say good bye to Gabriel and then rush of to pay for it.

The boy would watch him go with a sad look and think _I need to talk to him_. He would tell himself, _Tomorrow. I will do it tomorrow._ And one of these days, the tomorrow would be the day. Just not this one. The next one and then the next one!

And then one day, it was that day.

It was the usual thing, Sam ran up and Gabriel was somewhere in the chocolate shelves stocking or taking down old ones that they couldn't sell with a clear conscious. They had to only have the best of the best on the shelves.

By this time a year had passed since the Winchesters had moved to West Creek and Gabriel was now eleven, same as Sam. They'd developed… Well a sort of friendship. Sam doing most of the talking, hesitantly at first but becoming more and more comfortable with Gabriel each time they spoke. His hair kept getting longer and now came into his eyes with an almost Goth look. Except his eyes were still sweet and caring.

"Hey Gabriel!" Sam said happily, pouncing up the stairs.

Gabriel looked over grinned and said quietly "Hi Sam." Yes! He'd finally done it! He'd talked to the boy! Oh what an amazing, amazing day!

Sam glanced over and grinned "So you _do_ talk!" He abandoned the search for his favourite chocolate bar and walked right over to Gabriel "I was worried you were mute or that you found me annoying so you never said anything…. You don't find me annoying though right?"

Gabriel grinned "That's the last word I'd call you Sam." How could anyone find this boy annoying? He was so sweet and innocent and didn't bother or hurt anyone! He was the sweetest soul that Gabriel had ever met.

The boy smiled "What word would you use to describe me?"

"Sweet."

"Sweet? Really? You think I'm sweet." Sam asked with a questioningly glance, he didn't sound angry or disappointed by it but Gabriel still feared he had said something wrong.

With that fear in mind he climbed down the ladder he'd been on to reach the higher shelves. They weren't that high, any full grown adult at the height of 5'1 could reach it. At this point that meant not Gabriel. He was only 4'5 and still growing obviously. Sam though was already a good two inches taller than him. The boy was going to be tall, he could tell.

Suddenly much more comfortable, back on the ground, he laughed and said with a shrug "Well Sammy, if you don't like it I'm afraid there isn't much I can do about it. You are sweet and it's up to you to change it." He winked a little "I wouldn't though if I were you. It's a good attribute on you."

It was Sam's turn to blush, his cheeks went a crimson and he looked down at his feet. He rocked back and forth for a few seconds and then looking up he said "I think you're sweet too Gabriel."

Gabriel let a goofy smile spread across his face. Then he had an idea. He walked toward Sam took his hand "Come with me." He led him down the rows and rows of candy, up the stairs to the last level where they kept the separately wrapped candies. He knew where he was going but Sam looked very confused. Still he didn't say anything; he just trusted Gabriel and the escapade they were venturing on. They walked past the brightly coloured glass jars with their stainless steel lids and square handles. The shelves had colours splashed across them and up here it was the wooden floor planks.

He led the boy down a hallway and into a room that only his best friends had seen before. The room was shaped in a dome. Ceiling was glass and so was the floor. The room was made of cedar wood and smelled amazing. Up above there was the sun in the sky with the fluffy white clouds, thick and white. Rain would come soon but this place was even better in the rain. The pattering of the drops created a beautiful sound effect and if you looked at the glass floor during it you could see the rain reflected onto it. When it was sunny though, like today, naturally light filtered through down to the glass floor that looked down upon the store. You could see the brilliant colours that decorated the candy store more bright and rich from up here. You looked right through all three floors down onto the main floor.

Sam gasped as he saw it and knelt down on the glass, his nose pressed against it. Gabriel smiled and lay beside him looking down. He could see his parents smiling faces as they helped the customers. He watched the people wandering around happily. Searching for their favourites and trying out the newest candies they had produced. It was a sight that always made Gabriel happy to see.

"I didn't even know this was here! How can we see to the bottom if there are floors in between?" Sam asked staring in awe down at the floor.

Gabriel chuckled "That's what you think. This is where we can come and be alone you know? If we ever need some time. Plus we can keep an eye on things. Sure the other floors are unguarded but they don't get far if they try anything."He looked at Sam with a cheeky grin "They get a piece of my special treatment if they do."

The other boy's head turned to him and frowned "What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard about the trickster then uh?"

He shook his head, but a small grin spread across the boy's lips "But I'm guessing that's you?"

"Got that right kiddo." Gabriel replied with a grin.

Over the years his pranks, with everyone knowing it was him but unable to prove it or (do anything about it), had earned him the name "The Trickster". The police never tried to catch him in the act because 1) He went after people who were first class assholes and 2) The Sheriff was Michael's father and so he had a bit of favouritism. Of course that didn't mean if he really screwed up that the Sheriff wouldn't come after him.

"Remind me never to piss you off then!" Sam replied with an easy going laugh. He didn't seem worried about the fact that Gabriel was known for playing tricks. From what Gabriel could see it actually made Sam happier. If that was possible at this point.

"So how does it work?"

"Well no one can see up, we can only see down. Tinted glass. Also the glass looks like the ceiling. If you ever looked up you'd think the whole ceiling made of wood. I don't know how Dad did it exactly but that's the basis of it. We can see through but no one can see up." Gabriel explained gesturing to the window as he did so.

Sam nodded "I get it, I think. It's pretty damn cool." He folded his arms under his chin and rested it on them. He stared down into the store with a content smile on his face. Gabriel watched him with a bigger grin. He liked it, he really liked it!

They lay like that for a good half hour, just observing everyone and everything that happened below them. It was interesting to be honest, but it was nice just to be beside Sam. He had a calming presence and Gabriel felt that he could be completely honest with the boy. He wouldn't judge him; he would try and understand what he didn't. Sam was good; Sam was the type of person who listened.

When a half hour had passed Sam looked at his watch and jumped in surprise. "It's six thirty!" He sat up looking a little panicked "Damn I told Dean I'd be home around six!" He quickly stood and looked down at Gabriel who was watching him with amusement. "What? What could possibly be funny? He's going to be so worried about me!"

"Why Dean though? What about your parents?" Gabriel asked standing up and leading the way back out of the room.

Sam laughed "That's a little complicated. Dean is pretty much my brother and parent. Both my parents work really hard. Dad in his corporate job and Mom at the salon you guys have here." He shrugged and followed Gabriel, grabbing his chocolate bar on the way down to the main floor. "Dean's the one who is usually home. I don't really need much else."

"That's pretty sad dude." Gabriel replied giving Sam a sympathetic glance "Doesn't it get boring with it just you and your brother?" It would for Gabriel if all he had was a sibling, he was glad he had his group of friends to keep him occupied whenever he couldn't be around his parents. Sure he loved them but they all needed a break from each other every once and awhile.

"Not really. Me and Dean get along really well and he has his friends that he hangs out with now. I have mine." Sam replied "We don't really have to see each other until the evening."

Gabriel nodded, he still didn't really understand but he decided not to question it further. Sam seemed a little touchy on the subject anyway and Gabriel didn't want to sound pushy or intrusive. It wouldn't be fair to the boy and he really didn't want to push Sam away.

Sam paid for his candy and then left the shop with a smile "I'll see you tomorrow Gabriel!" He waved as he exited the store.

Gabriel waved as he left and then turned back to his parents. They were grinning at him, he raised an eyebrow at them but they said nothing. He shrugged and went back to work. He had to finish stocking the shelves before they closed at nine. They were always open to that hour, seven days a week. Except of course on holidays when every other shop in the town was closed. That was a day for family and to be together. The whole family.

You'll see him again tomorrow. Gabriel thought with a smile, finishing up the shelves and walking back down the stairs. And that's all that really matters right now isn't it?

Gabriel was pleased when, a few years later, he and Sam became closer friends. Without even meaning too, the boy and his brother and become part of their group, the angels. His friends loved them too. Castiel had especially taken a liking to Dean; which was a little strange to Gabriel because he'd always thought Castiel was interested in Anna.

It didn't really matter to him though, he was just happy to finally get to know Sam. They spent every day together, Dean would come and pick Sam up from the shop and tease Sam a little about saying goodbye to his boyfriend. Sam would just glare at Dean and Gabriel would joke about how if Dean wasn't careful he and Sam would move in together so that Gabriel could keep Sam safe and away from his teasing. Dean would laugh with him and poor Sammy's cheeks would go a bright red.

They angels (apart from Dean) had just started high school and Sam had been so nervous to begin with. He'd come into the store the day before it started and had expressed all his fears to Gabriel while he worked. Gabriel had listened intently and had tried to calm the boy down. But Sam was inconsolable, saying that Dean always came home with so many problems, that he was going to die there.

Gabriel had hopped off the ladder and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders saying "Stop it Sam! High school isn't that bad! You're not going to die; no one will even touch you! You're part of my group now. Everyone knows not to mess with use." He wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder "If someone does try to mess with you, they'll have to deal with me afterwards."

Sam had looked relieved and calmer after that. He'd even stayed to help Gabriel with the shelves. They'd stacked together in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Gabriel liked the calm feeling he had whenever Sam was around. It had gotten more so after all these years too. His hair had stopped growing just in the front and just felt to the nape of his neck. He'd cut his bang way back so now Gabriel could see his eyes. He was tall now too, about 5'6 whereas Gabriel had only reached 5'5 so far. He didn't think he was going to grow much more either. Sam on the other hand was still sprouting day after day.

After that day, they'd started high school together and Sam had been perfectly fine; Gabriel beside him the whole day, surrounded by their usual group of friends. Dean sat with his new friends that he had met in high school. That was fine with them; they knew it would have been a little strange if Dean had decided to sit with them instead of the older kids.

Even in high school, Gabriel loved working at the store. He loved being with his parents and friends. They still came over and helped him out there. All of them loved working there, they got actual jobs and now the angels were paid to help out. It gave them a bit more motivation and let his parents take breaks if they needed to. It was truly a win, win situation for everyone.

As the years had passed, Gabriel couldn't help but feel that Sam was becoming a more important part of his life. He was different than the other boys and didn't judge Gabriel for who he was or what he did. He was truly one of a kind! Every time he thought about the boy's floppy brown hair and bright smile, his stomach turned upside down. These were feelings Gabriel had never felt before, he wasn't sure what to make of them either.

"Gabe?" Sam asked.

They were walking down the street toward the shop. It was a bright spring day with the promise of spring break and Easter just around the corner. It would be a busy time for them, people buying lots of chocolate to hide around their houses along with the eggs. Besides Christmas and Halloween, Easter had to be their busiest time of the year.

The shop was decorated with yellows, purples and blues. There were cut outs of bunnies, chicks and brightly coloured eggs all along the first floor. That was where they held all seasonal only candy. Bringing old favourites and new delights every year. It was one of his most loved times to be working in the back with the chocolate. Mostly because if one got even a little deformed, he got to eat it. He used to save them for himself and not tell anyone, but now he found all he wanted to do was share them with Sam.

He looked up at his friend and smiled, but the smile didn't last long. There was a pain in Sam's eyes. He was worried about something. "What's wrong Sammy?"

Gabriel was the only other person besides Sam's family who was allowed to call him that.

Sam looked up at Gabriel, small tears in the corners of his eyes "I got some bad news the other day." He paused and Gabriel let him regain control. He was worried about what the news was. All he could think was _Please don't let it be a terminal illness! _Sam rubbed his eyes and said "Dad got deported to Los Angeles. We're moving there in a month."

Gabriel stared at his friend. No, he didn't believe it. Sam couldn't leave! He just couldn't! He reached over and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. "That's not funny Sammy, seriously what's going on?"

"We're moving Gabriel. All of us." Sam repeated bitterly. "Dad told us last night. Mom is furious with him and Dean won't speak to anyone. I didn't know who else to talk to! I don't want to leave; I want to stay here in West Creek! I love it here!"

"I love you here too Sam! Can't you just stay? You can move in with me, we'll take care of you!" He pleaded, begging Sam to consider.

Sam turned to Gabriel and shook his head "No, Dad has already started packing all our things since none of us will. I'll be gone come April."

Gabriel leaned back on his heels and shook his head, "That's not fair!" He whispered silently."

"I know, I told him. He doesn't care." Sam whispered "He never cares."

"Well I'll miss you Sammy." Gabriel replied.

Sam nodded and wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders, the two of them continued to walk like that. Arms around each other's shoulders "I'll miss you too Gabe."

Years passed, Gabriel's parents sold the shop to him and he never left West Creek. The angels still stayed together. They were a group that would stay together forever. West Creek never changed either, the same people, the same families and descendants. However as the years went on, more people moved here who craved the quiet small town life.

Not many stayed though.

Each time a new family moved in Gabriel would feel a flicker of hope that just maybe his old friend would be back. Each time he was let down. Every time someone left he was reminded of that day. That day when he had felt his heart break for the first time.

He'd walked over to the Winchester house to say goodbye. Sam had been out front with his suitcase and backpack. Their car, the 67 black Chevy Impala, was full of bags and suitcases. It was heartbreaking to see and Gabriel almost turned around left. Almost continued to live in denial that this was actually happening. Up until that point he had pretty much convinced himself that Sam was just joking with him. Playing a prank on him, like he had done to Sam so many times before. But he wasn't. This was real and it was happening.

The air had been cool that day; warmth seemed to have been sucked out of the world the day Sam left. He felt cold and emotionless. The wind had been blowing but Gabriel didn't remember feeling it. The grass had been a bright green on the Winchester lawn. He'd taken a deep breath and walked up confidently to where Sam was standing.

Sam had looked up and grinned, he gave Gabriel a hug and he could feel the boy shaking against him. He tried his very best not to glare at John Winchester. The man who was taking the boy he loved away from him. He was the bad guy here, he hated him. He was taking away his Sammy. Gabriel buried his face in Sam's neck and whispered "Come visit you hear?"

He felt the boy nod "I'll try."

And then they left. Leaving Gabriel standing there alone. Watching the car disappear down the road at out of West Creek forever.

That had been the last he'd heard from Sam. He did try to keep in contact a little he supposed, he sent letters but there was never a return address on them. Gabriel cherished them and figured they were signs for him. Sam reassuring him that he was alive.

He hadn't had a letter for over ten years. Gabriel had given up any hope of ever seeing Sam again; he had resigned himself to a life alone. No one else made him feel the way Sam had. He was done with life and just worked the shop as a routine. The one familiar thing left in his life besides his friends. Sure he went out with them from time to time but they all had girlfriends or boyfriends…. Or they were now married with kids.

Still, it was nice to hang out with them he supposed from time to time.

Then one day it happened. He'd been minding the shop by himself and the mail had come. He had walked in and handed Gabriel a package. The where was no return address and no name from who it was from. Just his name on the brown wrapping paper in black sharpie.

He thanked the mailman and then waited for him to leave before opening it up. Inside was a rainbow swirled lollipop. Much like the ones he used to leave around at the scene of his pranks. His heart leaped into. Could it even be possible?

Dropping the lollipop back into the box, he rushed out of the store and down the street. He ran as fast as he could to the old Winchester house. It had been for sale ever since Sam had left. No one had bought it and Gabriel wasn't sure why. It was a perfectly nice house. That didn't matter now though, maybe just maybe that 's where _he_ was.

He turned the last corner and gasped. There was no more 'For Sale' sign on the lawn and there was a man standing on the green, almost yellow lawn. He had shoulder length brown hair now and was over 6 feet. Much taller than Gabriel's 5'10. He stopped and stared. He couldn't believe it was actually him.

Slowly, Gabriel made his way up to the house. The man turned around and Gabriel knew instantly who it was. Sam Winchester had returned to West Creek.

Gabriel stopped at the base of the lawn and crossed his arms over his chest "Been awhile."

Sam looked down, sadness creeping into his face "Yeah, I'm sorry. I… I tried to get back here sooner. I swear I did. Life just got in the way."

"You're looking good though. You got tall."

"Wish I could say the same about you."

Gabriel let out a sharp laugh and then walked forward swiftly pulling his old friend into a tight hug. "God I missed you Sammy."

"I know. I missed you too." Sam replied, his voice was deeper too. A low rumble that vibrated all through his chest making Gabriel grin. It was a nice feeling. He'd missed him so much. This was the moment he had been waiting for all his life. The moment when he would see Sam again and tell him how he really felt.

Gabriel pulled back and said "So, you moving back?"

"If you'll have me." Sam replied shyly.

Gabriel let a thoughtful expression come over his face, he put a finger to his chin "I don't know, it's been a long time. I need to get to know you again." He snapped his fingers "Oh! I have the perfect idea." He winked at Sam and said "Join me for dinner tonight?"

Sam let out a relieved sigh "I'd love to Gabe."

He smiled and reached up, pressing his lips against Sam's, he whispered against them "Good to have you back Sammy."


End file.
